blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mapledrift
Description Dark ginger she cat with white flecks and blue eyes! Dark ginger like reddish sort of slightly orange... oh just look at the art! Ships! Maple x Bramble - I can’t stop it, so might as well accept it and move on Maple x Jazzy - When did this even happen? Maple x Frostfire - I really have a grudge against the shipping discussion page. Maple x Rosie Maple x Cheetah Maple x Spidey (Please help. I don't know what I'm doing with my life.) Maple x Ivy Maple x Flighty Maple x Sandy Maple x Iris- brought upon by a fight over Peter. What is life. Feel free to add any other ships you can think of! Personality! The master of being active on only secret pages, Maple is the boss of not understanding text speak, and has only just realized that <3 is a love heart. Can seem quite quiet, but if she becomes your friend, you will never get her to shut up. To new members she probably seems quite serious and not very funny or friendly, but she just tends to be a bit more nervous communicating then most people, so she sounds serious. She’s really weird when you get to know her. Friends!! Feel free to add yourself, I did this before bed, so can not remember anything including how to spell remember Pebble!!!!!! (It's me!) - Cheeto! Spottedspirit! -Iris - Rain -Spidey -Lion, ma twinsie - Jazzy - Aquaslide -Potato -Sky -Foxie -Bramble -Wrenkit -BlueFire -Blueheart - Rosepaw -Libby! >.< -Star! -Ivy -Fireleap -Gingie! -Moorey -Bluebellpaw -Crystie <3 -Sandy -Squirrelpaw/talon -Shadow THE POTATO -Marrow/Hazy -Pasty - Flighty! -Raven who is too lazy to add her link :P - Lapis! -Navy -Your great apprentice Silverpaw/sky!! -Moonkit -Frosto -Pine -Clo! -Blackkit the emoticon master =^>ㅂ<^= Moons My Roleplays! ! Ahhhhh... My Roleplay The children of me and Boredom. It all started with the Tests, basically cats with power and stuff, but has now created the greatest controversy of all time. Which Dune ship is the best ? I have many characters (I’m not challenging you, Jazzy!) , Dune, Palm, Mieginck, Ami, Iciclefur, Thanya, Wren, Merri and Newt We had that forgotten Wings of Fire one Then we had Divided Society Then Nemesis Then Hopeful Futures Then Sophia’s Vengeance Then the short life of Clandestine Stars (retired to become an oc world) Then Planes of Arisma !!! Random Facts! - I have a real life friend on the blog, Seasalt! But she’s so inactive everywhere but my Roleplay Page, so most of you will have no idea she exists ! -Me and Lion are non-real life twinsies. - I will defend Divergent’s Peter with my life.... Other People Say... Yeah, just add what you say ’bout me here, nice stuff please! ”Weird. Really weird. “ - Me "AMAZING! And creator of the best roleplay ever (though I am kind of ruining it with my character overload :P) !" - Jazzy "Maple is a great wonderful, fantabulous, awesome, friendly person that is also very shippable :P I'd say that she's my favorite shipping item." - Cheeto ”Maple is a supercalifragulisticexpialidocious person (someone please get the reference), and same adjective friend. Also she makes great roleplays ;)” ~ Rose who isn’t great nor original at complimenting :P "Maple is the best apprentice I could ever have and I'm happy she tolerates me. Honestly thank you for sticking around here for so long (most apprentices just leave me). Not only is Maple a great apprentice, she's kind, considerate, and her amazing art really gives me a run for my money. When she runs for senior warrior, I know she'll do a great job, but I'll miss her being my apprentice. All around, Maple is amazing!" - signed a proud mentor, Bramblefire Maple is absolutely wonderfully and exquisitely fantabulous, and is the best person ever. -Spidey "Maple is an amazing cat/person, her art is amazing, and her Roleplay is absolutely, undoubtedly, the best Roleplay in the world! Maple's also extremely wonderful and fantabulous! Also, she makes great Blog/Fanfics." ~ Starpaw/blossom Maple is awesome and she's awesome at hosting roleplays while I'm horrible :P ~ Sandy Maple is super awesome and sweet! Her art is super adorable and she always be very kind to the new members! ~ Crystie Maple is the very BEST roleplay person and very awesome! Her art is super awesome too! :P ~ Shadow Maple is absolutely amazing, and is the best friend a person could ask for. She's my first blogfriend, and will always be one of my closest. She's my rainbow blogchat buddy, my fellow not text writing understander, and my best and only halfway across the world friendo. She's a spectacular artist as well!! Her only unattractive quality is her odd and terrible obsession with defending Peter... *hiss* ~ Iris!! <3 will defend Divergent’s Peter with my life.... Maple is a good friend - Navy “Maple’s roleplay Divided Society is awesome! She’s one of my greatest friends on the Blog and she is (technically) a senior warrior! Finally she’s an amazing artist AND she was kind enough to draw ALL the mods, including inactive ones!” -Pineblossom oof this is so cringy I’ll do this again later Shes the best mentor anyone could ever wish for, she’s a great artist, and the best shipping item on the blog! -Silverpaw(sky) Gallery Here’s some random pics I’ve drawn ! (Will add more later) Spiritmask-by-Maple.jpeg Crystie by mapleleafsunset.jpg|Crystie by Me Category:She-cat Category:Shipped Category:Mentor Category:Senior Warrior Category:Roleplay